icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
University of King's College Blue Devils
Overview "Blue Devils" is the name of the sports teams of the University of King's College, located in Halifax, Nova Scotia. They are now in the Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association, which has not operated a hockey league since 1987. The University of King's College was formerly a member of the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA), now known as Atlantic University Sport (AUS), from its inception in 1919-20 until their hockey program folded in 1948. External links: :School Site :ACAA Site Senior Seasons 1925-26 HCL Season - combined with Dalhousie University Seasons NOTE: Conference started with 3 teams in the west (Acadia, Mount Allison, and New Brunswick) and 2 teams in the east (St. Francis-Xavier and King's College). :1919-20 MIAA Season :1920-21 MIAA Season * Dalhousie added to east :1921-22 MIAA Season :1922-23 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1923-24 MIAA Season * Nova Scotia Tech added to east :1924-25 MIAA Season * results not available :1925-26 MIAA Season * Dalhousie did not compete :1926-27 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1927-28 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1928-29 MIAA Season * Acadia and Dalhousie did not compete :1929-30 MIAA Season * Saint Mary's added and King's and NST deleted from east :did not compete from 1930-31 to 1939-40 :1940-41 MIAA Season * Acadia, SDU, and Mt. A. did not compete, King's College added to east :1941-42 MIAA Season * only SFX, SMU, and Acadia competed :1942-43 MIAA Season * only SFX and SMU competed :1943-44 MIAA Season * only SFX, SMU, and Acadia competed :1944-45 MIAA Season no competition NOTE: The teams entering the post-war era were: West: New Brunswick, Mount Allison, St. Joseph's, St. Dunstan's, and St. Thomas; East: Acadia, SFX, Saint Mary's, King's College, Nova Scotia Tech, and Dalhousie :1945-46 MIAA Season * St. Thomas and Acadia did not compete, St. Joseph's final season :1946-47 MIAA Season * east divisional results not available :1947-48 MIAA Season * King's did not compete again, west divisional results not available College Seasons :Not presently available on Wikia. Championships SENIOR :none UNIVERSITY :none COLLEGE :ACAA - 1968 Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Wellner Trophy *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies College links: *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *RSEQ College League *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Atlantic University Hockey Category:Halifax City League team